


В пустоте

by MouseGemini



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: 890fifth, Angst, Christmas, Fluff, Homecoming, Jam is an enabler, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Presumed Dead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив не очень-то верит в рождественские чудеса. Никто не появится неожиданно, чтобы занять пустое место за столом. Но иногда традиции — единственное, что помогает ему держаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В пустоте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inside the Absence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084161) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi), [runningondreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningondreams/pseuds/runningondreams). 



Это просто время такое. Тони старался не показать вида, но он всегда так счастливо улыбался, когда Мстители оставались (сначала в Особняке, потом в Башне) на Рождество, и никто не проводил праздник в одиночестве. Очень долгое время команда оставалась для Стива единственной семьей, и Тони был сердцем этой семьи; с того момента, как его извлекли из ледяного плена, почти все праздничные традиции Стива были связаны с Мстителями, их дружескими отношениями, щедростью Тони и точным пониманием того, что он по праву является частью всего этого, пусть даже в остальное время чувствовал себя потерянным в родном городе своего детства.

Но все это в прошлом. Башня, Мстители — только этого недостаточно. Именно благодаря _Тони_ место их проживания становилось настоящим домом, и даже если Стив снова и снова это забывал, Тони был рядом, чтобы снова и снова напоминать ему. Но теперь его больше не было, и все стало неправильнонеправильно _неправильно_.

И сейчас все неправильно.

В Башне полно людей — тех, кого он называет друзьями, ради кого с радостью рискнет жизнью, и практически все расцвечено огнями и наполнено праздничной радостью. Но как-то так получается, что Стив все равно чувствует себя одиноким, словно бредет, спотыкаясь, в темноте по бесконечной анфиладе комнат, и в каждом углу призрак; рядом никого нет, под ребрами сосет пустота. Стив улыбается, если это требуется, отвечает на вопросы, но когда никто ничего от него не хочет, он сбегает вниз — в лабораторию, куда теперь только он имеет доступ, и сидит в одиночестве, задумчиво водя пальцами по броне, которая уже никогда не будет выправлена.

Все по-прежнему кажется немного нереальным. Тони каждое дело доводит до конца – вот в этом они точно всегда соглашались и понимали друг друга. И то, что _это_ — часть его наследия, не укладывается в голове, как кусочек головоломки, выпавший из общей картины. Иногда Стив просыпается ночью с убеждением, что если спустится сюда, то застанет Тони за работой – что Тони занимается тут ремонтом того, что сломано, возвращает гармонию во внутренний мир Стива с помощью паяльника, отвертки и тысячи новых идей, светящихся в его глазах.

Стив пытался нарисовать его таким, но у него ничего не выходит. _Раньше_ он рисовал Тони по памяти миллион раз, но теперь просто не может, теперь он знает: память – единственное, что ему осталось; он больше никогда не увидит, как лучи солнца освещают лицо Тони; Тони больше никогда не стянет защитную маску, чтобы улыбнуться ему, закончив что-то паять. Стив не может врать самому себе, снова давая Тони жизнь на бумаге. И есть еще кое-что: _вдруг он помнит неправильно, вдруг он что-нибудь забудет, какую-то деталь, вдруг не сможет больше точно сказать, как Тони выглядел, улыбался, шутил_ , каким Тони был?  
Он даже не может говорить об этом. Однажды пытался, после похорон, но ни одно из чужих описаний не совпадало с картинкой в его памяти. Все говорили о том, что Тони _делал_ , о его уме, его изобретениях, его убежденности, его страстном стремлении к успеху и щедрости к друзьям; о его _жертвенности_. Все это совсем не соответствовало тому, что хотел сказать Стив. Он не может найти слов, чтобы описать, как Тони дарил ему жизнь, вдыхал в него надежду, когда он был на самом дне; описать неукротимость _жизни_ , которая удерживала его тогда, когда лучше было уйти. Он даже не знает, что сказал бы ему, будь у него такой шанс; все мысли и эмоции стянуты внутри в тугой узел, и невозможно отделить хорошее от плохого. Невозможно облечь в слова, выразить через них _год_ громких споров, отчаянных поцелуев и произнесенных шепотом признаний. 

Кэрол иногда смотрит на него, словно понимает; но это не так, никто не может его понять, никто не знал Тони так, как он, даже Роуди, даже Пеппер. Иногда он готов признать, что, возможно, тоже не знал их Тони, но это не приносит облегчения, не меняет того факта, что Тони _больше нет_ , и Стиву не с кем разделить свои чувства. Стив думает, что Тони был сильнее, чем он сам, Тони в итоге справился с его гибелью, а он… он _не может_.

Но и дать другим это понять он тоже не может. Не может просто пропасть, не важно, насколько этого хочется. Мстители ожидают, что он будет рядом, будет _с ними_ , _олицетворение надежды_ и _воплощение авторитета_ , даже если в этот момент он не является Капитаном Америка, даже если он больше не управляет командой. Их ожидания совсем не похожи на убеждения и уговоры, которые использовал Тони, чтобы вернуть его в строй, когда ему казалось, что Стив слишком много хандрит — это тяжкий груз, он тянет на дно, и есть дни, когда ему кажется, что он рухнет под этим весом. И все же, мир как-то продолжает существовать. Время течет вне зависимости от того, хочет он того или нет. Все как всегда, даже когда ему кажется, что сам он никогда не будет прежним.

Он продолжает жить, так как все же убежден, что Тони бы этого хотел, но Тони здесь больше нет. Иногда Стиву жаль, что у него нет возможности игнорировать каждую новую угрозу, побуждающую вести и вдохновлять; иногда он вспоминает, как беспечно Тони снова и снова бросался навстречу опасности, и думать об этом все еще больно, но возможно, теперь он лучше понимает эту привычку.

Он еще раз проводит пальцами по искромсанным краям грудной пластины и заставляет себя вернуться наверх. Возможно, уже пора накрывать на стол, резать индейку, придумывать тосты. Наверняка он может внести какой-то вклад в эту суматоху, а не просто стоять вдали от толпы и подпирать стенку. Если никто не будет пытаться вовлечь его в бессмысленную болтовню, он сможет выдержать вечер.

Стив идет на кухню и спрашивает Джарвиса, нужна ли помощь. Джарвис указывает на тарелки, расставленные на столе. 

— Я как раз собирался нести их в столовую.

Стив не думает о том, как Тони иногда стоял в дверях кухни, проверяя на прочность намерение Джарвиса не пускать его, удивленно улыбался, наблюдая за тем, как Стив работает, иногда предлагал помочь с десертом; он не думает ни о чем, только о движениях, которые нужно совершить. Тони всегда чудится ему в каждой тени, но его _здесь нет_.

Столовые приборы на самом деле не серебряные – для неаккуратных супергероев опасно класть даже стальные – и стандартные стаканы давно сменили изящный хрусталь, но свечи высокие и прямые, и Джарвис по-прежнему распаковывает праздничный китайский фарфор. Один раз в год каждый Мститель получает соответствующую тарелку, даже если стулья, окружающие стол, собраны по всей Башне и отличаются друг от друга.

Одно место за столом пустует — традиция, на которой они с Джарвисом по-прежнему настаивают — и Стив сидит рядом в одиночестве.  
Он не рассчитывает на появление неожиданного гостя и не надеется, что это будет Тони. Это Рождество, день чудес, но Стив не глуп. Дело в том, что видеть кого-то, кроме Тони, по правую руку от себя кажется просто неправильным.

Кэрол, сидящая напротив Стива во главе стола, встает и поднимает бокал. Встречается со Стивом глазами.

— За отсутствующих друзей, — говорит она. Он кивает и отпивает сидр. За столом слышится шепот.

Стив благодарен ей за эти слова. Сам он никогда не может заставить себя произнести их. Через мгновенье кто-то начнет говорить — Питер, или, возможно, Клинт — будут шутки, смех, и Стив позволит себе еще только мгновенье, а потом через силу начнет улыбаться — он очень хорошо научился притворяться. Все так, как должно быть, кроме того, что уже нельзя исправить, и он не будет портить остальным Рождество.  
Джен передает роллы, все наполняют тарелки, и болтовня начинается снова. Еда, как всегда, превосходна, и Стив бодро накладывает себе всего понемногу. За столом полно супергероев, порции _большие_ , но к концу обеда почти ничего не останется. Тони никогда не брал много, но таскал еду из тарелки Стива, и теперь приходится напоминать себе, что надо рассчитывать только на себя одного.

Обед проходит весело и живо, у всех хорошее настроение, но к концу Стив уже достаточно давно сидит и размазывает вилкой по тарелке остатки подливки и клюквенного соуса. Он жалеет, что сейчас не в своей комнате, где можно пялиться на огни Нью-Йорка, или не в лаборатории, где можно бессмысленно скрипеть зубами по поводу нерешаемой проблемы. 

Во время праздников всегда тяжелее, и на Рождество хуже всего.

Он вызывается мыть посуду и отмахивается от предложений помощи – ему нужно чем-то занять руки, а Джарвис не будет задавать вопросов, как могли бы сделать остальные. Кэрол и Джен выгоняют всех в комнату с телевизором, и Стив начинает собирать тарелки.

Над этим не надо задумываться, но он все равно концентрируется на каждом движении. Он предпочел бы пойти в тренажерный зал, но это же _Рождество_. В ночном небе светят звезды, и Стив отворачивается от окна. Они больше не манят красотой и волшебством. От них его бросает в холод.

Звезды отняли у него Тони. Мстителям даже не удалось отыскать тело в зияющей между пятнами света темноте.

Через какое-то время Кэрол возвращается и встает, прислонившись к столу. В ладонях у нее стакан с домашним гоголь-моголем Джарвиса, а на губах тень улыбки. Она стоит спиной к окну, наблюдает, как Стив моет, вытирает и складывает посуду, ничего не говорит. Им не нужно обмениваться словами. По крайней мере, в этой ситуации.

Входит кто-то еще, как раз когда Стив откладывает последнюю тарелку, и он разворачивается, чувствуя раздражение; он думал, Мстители уже уяснили, что их с Кэрол не надо беспокоить… и тарелка выскальзывает у него из пальцев, разбивается на кусочки, а Стив может только пялиться на человека, стоящего перед ними. Он думает о том, видит ли его Кэрол, но не смеет отвести взгляд, ему кажется, что он уже никогда его не отведет.

— Из праздничного сервиза? — спрашивает Тони, глядя на осколки фарфора у одетых в носки ног Стива. — Что, сейчас Рождество? Я пропустил Рождество?

Стив делает шаг вперед, переступая через осколки (он не знает, что собирается сделать), и это все _настолько невозможно_ ; Тони смотрит на него с невысказанными вопросами в глазах, но не успевает Стив потянуться, как Кэрол встает между ними, уже пылая своей силой.

— _Кто ты?_ , — в ее голосе звенит холодная ярость, и Стив замирает. Он хочет думать, что это Тони, но он _не может_ заставить себя сделать это. Тони мертв.

Он _мертв_.

— Черт, — нечто, принявшее вид Тони, сжимает пальцами переносицу, жмурится. — Значит, мне надо пойти найти скруллий детектор? 

Нечто открывает глаза и всплескивает руками.

— Это я. Я Тони. Тони Старк, Железный Человек. Клянусь… клянусь Особняком Мстителей. Сколько времени прошло? Что _случилось_?

Стив не может позволить себе надежду. Он не может… он должен что-нибудь _сделать_.

— Кэрол, присмотри за… — он не знает, за _кем_. Но он знает, где в лаборатории Тони лежит детектор. Возможно, теперь он изучил лабораторию лучше, чем когда-либо, после всех часов, проведенных там. Он слышит другие вопросы, заданные _голосом Тони_ , но не позволяет себе вслушиваться и бежит к лифту.

Чтобы взять детектор, Стиву приходится пройти мимо разломанной брони, и на какой-то момент его сковывают сомнение и страх, и он хочет просто остаться здесь. Остальные все со временем выяснят, а он может просто… подождать тут вместо того, чтобы смотреть в лицо посетителя и твердить себе, что надеяться нельзя. Потому что даже если это не скрулл, это не может быть _его_ Тони, пусть даже и Тони, и Рид утверждали, что путешествия между мирами теперь невозможны, когда с разрывами разобрались. Они Мстители. «Невозможно» — всего лишь замена слова «удивительно». Стив трясет головой и берет прибор. Это не поможет. Он предпочтет _узнать_. 

Он возвращается наверх. Использовать прибор достаточно просто — нажать кнопку и посмотреть; дожидаясь лифта, Стив с удивлением размышляет о том, как Рид Ричардс смог создать что-то настолько удобное.  
Кэрол и… не-Тони все еще в кухне, как Стив их и оставил, теперь они молчат. Не-Тони кажется покорным, а через осязаемую злость Кэрол прорывается что-то, похожее на надежду. Стив нажимает на кнопку и закрывает глаза. Он не хочет смотреть. Но потом не-Тони произносит:  
— Говорил же, что я – это я.

И Кэрол издает какой-то звук, похожий на всхлип. Стив решается посмотреть — и в неестественном голубом свете стоит Тони, все такой же человек.

Его словно ударили в солнечное сплетение. Он не может говорить. Не может двигаться. Он даже не знает, что он _хочет_ сделать.  
Кэрол делает несколько шагов и крепко обнимает Тони, а он обхватывает ее руками, но при этом не сводит взгляда со Стива.  
Стив видит, в какой момент любопытство превращается в волнение, но все еще не может _двигаться_.

— Стив? Стив, сколько..?

Кэрол отвечает за него: _два года, прошло два года_ , и Тони кажется пораженным. Кэрол отступает, а он подходит к Стиву, берет его за руку и прижимает ладонь к своей груди. Он теплый. Стив чувствует стабильное сердцебиение, край репульсора. Он здесь, он правда здесь, _живой_. 

Краем глаза Стив замечает, что Кэрол уходит, дает им возможность сделать… все, что они собираются делать.

— Прости меня, — шепчет Тони. — Я думал, что вернусь раньше. Я думал…

Он качает головой. Его волосы слегка отрасли, они чуть вьются на кончиках и падают на лоб. Он крепче сжимает руку Стива. 

— Стив. Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь.

Стив трясет головой. Он вцепляется в рубашку Тони, чтобы не дать ему отодвинуться. Он не знает, хочет ли прижать его к себе и обнять или продолжить смотреть, потому что _Тони здесь_ , _это **правда** Тони_ , и _как_ …

— Тони, — наконец, произносит он, и все это так обескураживает, он думал, что никогда уже не будет с ним говорить, и… Стиву кажется, что он упадет, но Тони обхватывает его, держит, наверняка чувствует, как он дрожит, но Тони здесь, так что все в порядке.

Тони шепчет что-то ему на ухо, Стив даже не слушает. Он просто держится — до боли вцепившись в рубашку, чувствует худое плечо под подбородком, стабильное тепло у своей груди.

— Ты здесь, — шепчет он. — Ты правда здесь.

У Стива есть все возможности удостовериться, он может потрогать, но все равно все это кажется таким невозможным. 

— Я здесь, — говорит Тони, и если он обнимает Стива почти до боли — что ж, Стиву все равно.

— Эй, Кэрол, еще осталось… Боже мой. Это Тони? – Стив открывает глаза, видит, что Джен пялится на них из-за плеча Кэрол, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, когда та пытается их заслонить.

— Это я, — говорит Тони, но не отпускает Стива, не двигается ни на дюйм. Стив рад. Он тоже не заинтересован в том, чтобы отпускать, даже ради Джен.

— Очень… здорово видеть тебя, — говорит Джен, а Кэрол подталкивает ее к выходу. — Мы… ммм… Поговорим позже.

— Постарайтесь не провести всю ночь, стоя на кухне, — бросает Кэрол через плечо.

И они остаются одни.

«Всю ночь», — думает Стив. Она у них есть. И завтра — теперь есть. Снова есть будущее.

Тони отступает, и Стив немедленно снова притягивает его к себе. Он не может отпустить. Не сейчас. И вообще никогда.

— Стив? – спрашивает Тони.

— _Ты был мертв_ , — голос Стива чуть срывается.

На секунду Тони замирает.

— Что ж, Кэрол хорошо предложила. Давай сядем.

Тони отводит его еще на несколько шагов от осколков тарелки и тянет вниз. Пол холодный. Стиву все равно. Тони сидит, скрестив ноги, его колени и пальцы ног прижаты к коленям и пальцам ног Стива – они постоянно соприкасаются, даже когда он откидывает волосы с глаз и поправляет рубашку. Тони улыбается нежно и печально.

— Я знаю, слова в данном случае ничего не изменят, но мне _правда_ жаль. Я думал, что вернусь раньше. Через несколько месяцев, максимум. Я никогда не собирался… заставлять тебя пройти через такое.

— Что случилось? — тихо спрашивает Стив. Ему не нужны извинения, ему даже не очень-то нужны объяснения, не сейчас, пока Тони здесь — но он хочет слышать голос Тони, хочет смотреть на него, пока он говорит.

— Я был не прав, — говорит Тони. — По поводу путешествий между Вселенными.

«Нет, — думает Стив. — Нет, нет, нет…»

Тони наклоняется, кладет ладони на плечи Стива.

— Я — это я, — говорит он серьезно. — Я твой Тони. Из мира 616. Я могу… спроси меня о чем угодно, Стив.

Стив обхватывает Тони за локти, гладит большими пальцами. Проводит ладонями по предплечьям, Тони чуть расслабляется и позволяет взять себя за руки.

— Ты дал мне перекрывающие коды… — начинает Стив.

— Стив Роджерс. 34-44-54-64. Сработают только на твой голос, — отвечает Тони.

— Когда я узнал, что ты и есть Железный Человек…

— Человек-Молекула разрушил броню, — ухмыляется Тони. — Тора тоже тогда раскрыли. Я еще сказал в тот день, что чувствую себя глупо, так как не объяснился с тобой раньше.

Стив подавляет свою ухмылку и сжимает пальцы Тони.

— Когда ты впервые поцеловал меня…

— Хорошая попытка, Крылоголовый, — фыркает Тони. — _Ты_ поцеловал _меня_. Кстати, в этой кухне. Кажется, я помню еще омелу.

— И потом ты…

Тони вздрагивает.

— Давай, напомни мне, каким я был идиотом.

Стив чувствует, что улыбается.

— Знаешь, я все еще этого не понимаю.

— Есть те, кто подходит тебе больше.

— Нет, — он только вернул Тони. Они слишком часто спорили по этому поводу. Он не будет начинать сейчас. 

Тони опускает голову. 

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он тихо. — Но для тебя прошли годы. Я не могу ожидать…

Он замолкает.

Стив тянется и поднимает Тони за подбородок, чтобы они снова смотрели друг другу в глаза. Щетина Тони щекочет ему пальцы, на лице смиренное выражение.

— Ты правда думаешь, что время имеет значение? — спрашивает Стив, стараясь придвинуться ближе, пусть их ноги и так прижаты друг к другу.

Тони закрывает глаза и льнет к руке Стива. Потом отстраняется и чуть приподнимает ресницы — синее лишь чуть-чуть блестит из-под них.

— Я думаю, что обстоятельства со временем меняются. И я знаю, что все это никогда не было особо _простым_.

— Тони, — Стив наклоняется и в этот раз обхватывает лицо Тони обеими ладонями. — Любить тебя _всегда_ было самым простым.

Тони, кажется, хочет покачать головой, но одергивает себя. Стив знает, как сложно убедить Тони, что он действительно так считает, даже если злится, даже если они ссорятся. Но он никогда не был против. Он будет напоминать так часто, как это потребуется — словами, прикосновениями, поцелуями. Стив уверен, что это ему никогда не надоест.

— Верь мне, — говорит он, и Тони беспомощно улыбается.

— Это то, о чем тебе никогда не надо просить, — он берет руку Стива, пробегает по ладони большим пальцем. Но Стиву нужно _больше_. Больше прикосновений, больше слов, больше _всего_. Он целует Тони в лоб. В нос, в скулу, в ухо. Он скользит лицом по шее Тони и кладет лоб ему на плечо, вдыхает его запах.

— _Стив_ , — пальцы Тони в его волосах. 

Стив позволяет себе поверить, правда поверить, что Тони _действительно_ здесь, что он останется. Он дает Тони поднять себя, прижать, целовать, словно это Стив оставил _его_.  
Тони зажимает в кулаке рубашку Стива, сила его хватки разительно отличается от невесомых прикосновений пальцев к виску Стива и изгибу уха. Стив пробегает большим пальцем по поясу джинсов Тони и устраивает другую руку у него на боку, обхватывая ребра. Он прижимается ближе, прихватывает зубами верхнюю губу Тони. Словно не было этого времени врозь, хотя даже для Тони, вероятно, прошли месяцы с того момента, как он в прошлый раз видел Стива перед путешествием между звезд.

На мгновение Стиву удается забыть о сложностях — о времени, горе, куче Мстителей всего в нескольких комнатах от них, том беспорядке, в который превратятся их жизни на какое-то время. Он просто хочет найти утешение в знакомом ощущении губ Тони на своих губах, пальцах Тони в своих волосах, стабильном сердцебиении Тони под ладонью.

— Боже, Стив, — шепчет Тони ему в рот.

У Стива было столько вопросов, и ни один из них не имеет значения. Он целует Тони снова и снова, но потом тот кладет ладонь ему на грудь.

— Кухонный пол, — напоминает он.

Стив чувствует, что в нем закипает смех, потому что это нелепо, и это _правильно_.

— Тогда пойдем, — говорит он со смешком. Поднимается на ноги и предлагает Тони руку. — Найдем место поудобнее.

Тони улыбается и протягивает ладонь в ответ.

— Как я могу отказаться от такого предложения?

Стив поднимает Тони и продолжает держать его за руку. Он не отпустит. Под пальцами чувствуется новый шрам, и Стив обещает себе, что спросит позже. Возможно, есть и другие, но есть надежда, что нет. Вид разбитой брони Тони снова приходит ему на ум. Он отталкивает его и целует костяшки пальцев Тони, наблюдает, как его ухмылка смягчается, как он весь подается навстречу, словно собирается снова начать целоваться, но потом одергивает себя и отступает в сторону, утягивая Стива за собой.

— Мне надо что-то знать об изменениях в Башне? — спрашивает он. — Комнаты, в которые не стоит входить? Новые лестницы? Снесенные стены?

Стив думает о комнате Тони, в которой все осталось неизменным, и решает, что он сейчас не хочет это объяснять.

— Не особо, — говорит он. — Джен переехала.

Тони мягко улыбается.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. Стив слегка разворачивает его и подталкивает к двери.

Они добираются до комнаты Стива, не наткнувшись ни на кого (и ни на что, хотя один раз Тони задевает бедром стол для закусок и почти роняет горшок с пуансеттией), и Стив закрывает дверь, не включая свет. Света от огней города, льющегося в окна, достаточно, чтобы что-то рассмотреть, и он еще не совсем уверен, чего на самом деле _хочет_ здесь. В глубине души ему хочется забраться на Тони, исследовать каждый дюйм его тела губами и кончиками пальцев, не давать ему встать, пока оба не будут слишком разнежены и вымотаны, чтобы помнить время, проведенное порознь. Но в нем живет едва уловимое отчаянное желание — щекочет глаза, сбегает по спине и расцветает маленьким взрывом в животе — просто обнять Тони крепко-крепко и слушать биение его сердца, чувствовать, как поднимается и опускается с каждым вздохом его грудь; не отпускать до рассвета, пока не станет понятно, что он не истаял сквозь пальцы с первыми лучами солнца.

Тони, кажется, более четко понимает, что надо делать. Он скользит ладонями под свитер Стива и помогает стянуть его через голову. Откидывает, ухмыляется и гладит Стива по волосам.  
Стив наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Тони, тот нежно отвечает, но скоро, слишком скоро, отступает. Берет Стива за руку и тянет на постель, укладывает на матрас и просто сворачивается клубком рядом, положив голову Стиву на грудь.

— Ты всегда такой теплый, — говорит он тихо.

Стив крепко обнимает его. «Ты здесь», — думает он. Задумчиво пропускает пальцы сквозь волосы на загривке Тони — они длиннее, чем он помнит, длиннее, чем были годы и годы и до этого — и сосредотачивается на том, как ощущается вес головы Тони у него на груди, руки, скользнувшей обнять его, их переплетенных ног. Настоящий, во плоти, наконец-то по-настоящему _рядом_.

Должно быть, Тони понимает чувства Стива, но он никак не комментирует его действия. Он прижимается к нему, медленно дышит, и Стив уже успевает увериться, что Тони заснул, когда он снова начинает тихо говорить:  
— Я не могу обещать, что больше никогда не исчезну, но я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы оставаться с тобой.

Что-то сжимается в груди Стива. Он перекатывается на бок, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу, грудь к груди, и прячет лицо в изгибе шеи Тони, крепко вцепившись в его рубашку. Возможно, он портит ткань, но он не может дышать, словно ребра сломаны, а бинты затянуты слишком крепко, и горло перехватывает — словно что-то мешает, почти физическое, реальное.

Тони прижимается крепче и что-то говорит успокаивающим голосом, но Стив не различает слова. _Тони рядом_ — вот что имеет значение, и Стив уже убедил себя в собственной вере, будто это не сон, но теперь сама мысль, что все это может оказаться лишь наваждением, ему невыносима. Он не отдает себе отчета в том, что плачет, пока воротник рубашки Тони под его подбородком не промокает, и теперь он уже просто не может остановиться, источник горя, расстройства и робкой надежды почти бездонен, и его грудь буквально разрывает от искаженных всхлипов и резких вдохов.

Тони целует его лицо, и Стив пытается успокоиться, правда пытается, но не может; он потерял Тони, а теперь снова обрел его — и это просто выбивает почву из-под ног. Он никогда не позволял себе надеяться, даже с учетом особенностей их работы, но теперь готов признать свою неизбывную надежду узнать, что Тони жив — и ведь он жив, почему же Стив не может просто сосредоточиться на этом?..

— Все хорошо, — говорит Тони. — Я люблю тебя.

Стив пытается сказать что-нибудь, но у него не получается. Он не позволял себе этих чувств долгие годы, а теперь _Тони вернулся. Тонивернулся. ТониТониТониТони_.

В конце концов его всхлипы стихают, превращаются в жалобные тихие звуки, похожие на икание, и слезы высыхают, его тело просто оглушено происходящим, а на сердце такая буря эмоций, что он затрудняется дать имена всем своим чувствам. Конечности невероятно тяжелые, и все болит. Тони немного двигается, целует его в макушку и садится. Стив сжимает руки вокруг его талии — конвульсивное желание, совершенно невольное.

— Тсс, все хорошо, — шепчет Тони. Он гладит Стива по голове, по волосам. — Я просто принесу тебе полотенце и воды. Оставлю дверь в ванную открытой, и все такое. Обещаю, я вернусь.

Стив принуждает себя отпустить. Это непросто, но Тони поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, и его глаза серьезны. Он вернется.

Возможно, не проходит даже минуты, но Стиву скорее кажется, что миновала вечность до того, как Тони снова аккуратно прикасается ладонью к его руке и прижимает холодное полотенце к его лицу.  
У Тони всегда так хорошо получалось заботиться обо всех, кроме себя самого.

— Стив, мне так жаль, — тихо говорит Тони. Его руки очень нежны. — Прости меня... 

Он вздыхает и опускает полотенце. Стив неожиданно с особой ясностью видит, какой он худой, напряженный как натянутая струна и измученный — даже больше, чем он сам. Его лицо напряжено, а ладонь на плече Стива слегка дрожит.

— Я никогда не хотел, чтобы тебе пришлось проходить через такое, — шепчет он.

Стив понимает, что не знает, как Тони попал сюда. У него нет представления, что с ним случилось, сколько времени для него прошло. Но вот он, и все его внимание сосредоточено только на Стиве. Конечно.

— Ты вернулся, — говорит Стив громко. — Только это имеет значение.

— Правда ли? — спрашивает Тони. Он садится на постель рядом со Стивом, опустив плечи. В руках по-прежнему держит полотенце. — Я хочу сказать, не в моих силах все это изменить, но... Я оставил тебя. На годы. Я не хотел и не собирался так поступать, но это все равно произошло. Как ты можешь быть в порядке вообще?

— Ты вернулся, — повторяет Стив, потому что все сводится к этому. Вот так просто.

Тони безрадостно смеется.

— Потому что это восполняет все потери.

— Не отталкивай меня, чтобы наказать себя, — в голосе Стива звучит мольба. Он не уверен, что у него достаточно сил со всем этим сейчас разбираться, настолько он выжат.

Тони не смотрит на него. Его губы крепко сжаты, в глазах пустота, и тени под ними кажутся в полутьме еще более заметными.

— Тони, — говорит Стив, снова протягивая руку. Он обхватывает Тони за талию и прижимает к себе, чтобы их бедра соприкасались, а подбородок можно было положить на худенькое плечо. 

— Это все, чего я хочу, — шепчет он. — Чтобы ты был здесь. Со мной.

Стив не может не думать о том, что раньше Тони этому верил.

— Я обещал себе, что больше никогда не причиню тебе боли, — шепчет Тони. — И все же...

— _Прекрати_ , — произносит Стив. — Просто. Прекрати.

Тони убирает руку Стива со своей талии и нагибается, чтобы его подбородок соскочил. Он хватает чашку с водой с прикроватного столика и протягивает ее.

— Тебе надо попить, — говорит он, опустив голову — челка падает ему на глаза.

Стив вздыхает, но не спорит. Он опустошает чашку и снова обхватывает Тони руками. Проходит какое-то время, потом Тони расслабляется рядом с ним. Возможно, уже поздно, но у Стива нет желания спать. Его вполне устроило бы просидеть так с Тони всю ночь.

— Ладно, — говорит Тони тихо, словно отвечая на незаданный вопрос. Затем он целует шею Стива, ухо, скулу, и Стив поворачивается навстречу следующему поцелую. Тони смотрит на него секунду, половина его лица освещена светом из окна, другая в тени. Он поднимает руки, одной обхватывает лицо Стива, другая настойчиво скользит подмышку, принуждая лечь.

Именно Тони тактильные признания любви даются лучше, чем слова. Стив подозревает, что Тони думает, будто он может таким образом что-то скрыть, но он так ошибается. Глаза Тони говорят все за него, его нежные прикосновения буквально кричат о чувствах, равно как и настойчивое желание не отпускать губы Стива.

Тони хочет остаться.  
Стив не желает ничего иного.

Он позволяет Тони опустить себя на покрывало, ничего не говорит, когда Тони разводит бедра и усаживается сверху. Он просто кладет ладони на бедра Тони и успокаивающе гладит колени большими пальцами. Тони целует его плечи, руки, оставляет цепочку поцелуев на груди, вдоль ключицы. Он упирается ладонями с обеих сторон головы Стива, и тот поворачивается, чтобы поцеловать его запястье — это всего лишь невесомое прикосновение губ.

Он мог бы перевернуться и без особых усилий прижать Тони к матрасу, и ему хочется, но он думает о том, что сидящий на нем Тони лучше, чем убегающий Тони — этого достаточно. Более чем достаточно.  
Тони приподнимает руки, запускает пальцы в волосы Стива. Стив не видит выражение его лица, потому что оно скрыто в глубокой тени.

А потом Тони наклоняется и целует его снова, прижимается, словно ему хочется пробраться таким образом _внутрь_ , словно если он будет достаточно цепко держаться и достаточно крепко целовать, он как-то компенсирует своим присутствием и близостью горе и чувство потери.

Стив почти верит, что это возможно. Трудно помнить беспросветное отчаянье, когда Тони прямо здесь...

Тони выпрямляется, и Стив слепо хватается за него.

— Я люблю тебя, — произносит Тони. — И побуду голосом разума. Ты выглядишь измотанным.

— ...Говорит человек, который выглядит так, словно не спал год, — возражает Стив.

— Значит, нам обоим надо поспать, — предлагает Тони. Он соскальзывает со Стива и начинает расстегивать ширинку. Выскальзывает из джинсов и оборачивается с выжидательным видом. 

— Давай, Кэп, — он целует Стива в щеку — легко и с любовью. — Я точно знаю, что спать в штанах тебе будет неудобно. Пошли. Пора в постельку.

Стив садится, но даже не тянется к ремню.

— Я не хочу спать, — признается он. — Я даже глаза закрывать не желаю.

— У тебя глаза уже сами закрываются, — Тони пытается шутить, но потом становится серьезным. — Слушай, мы можем...

Он придвигается к Стиву и начинает расстегивать ремень сам. Стив не останавливает его.

— Знаешь, Тони, когда ты меня раздеваешь, это обычно не ко сну приглашение, — говорит он.

Тони закатывает глаза. Он кидает брюки Стива на пол и снова ложится.

— Тони...

— Давай-ка, — Тони притягивает Стива так, чтобы тот лег сверху. — Я никуда не денусь.

Стив вздыхает. Он ценит попытку, но...

— Тебе будет неудобно.

— Мне нормально, — заверяет Тони, но Стив уже двигается, чтобы лечь на бок. Тони одаривает его сердитым взглядом, но не спорит, когда Стив спускается чуть ниже и кладет голову ему на плечо, закинув одну руку на его бедро. Стив наблюдает, как грудь Тони поднимается и опускается, пытается дышать в том же ритме. Репульсор приглушенно светится в темноте. Этот свет дарит ему чувство безопасности.

Тони медленно гладит его по волосам, и это хорошо, это прекрасно. Теперь Стив не может сомневаться, что он здесь. Он не закрывает глаза, но держать их открытыми все сложнее и сложнее.

— Я скучал по тебе там, — шепчет Тони, когда тишина начинает просачиваться в путаницу мыслей и воспоминаний в голове Стива. Он говорит таким голосом, когда Стив просыпается из-за кошмара — тихим и спокойным. — Я видел все те удивительные вещи — красивые Галактики, невозможную архитектуру, поразительные научные открытия и самые странные растения и животных, каких только можно себе вообразить — и продолжал думать: «Вот бы Стив был здесь, вот бы он смог тоже это увидеть».

— Тебе бы понравилось, — продолжает Тони. Он описывает радужные небеса и чужие миры, пейзажи, от которых захватывает дух, и иногда выдающиеся, иногда сложные расы, которые их населяют. Он хороший рассказчик, у него есть редкий дар точно схватывать детали, и Стив словно сам видит все эти картины, достаточно ярко, чтобы нарисовать их.

Ему снятся далекие Галактики.

Когда он просыпается, в лицо светит солнце, а Тони свернулся клубком у него под рукой. Он по-прежнему кажется уставшим, даже во сне, но дышит спокойно и размеренно, его ресницы чуть подрагивают – Стиву отлично это видно в утреннем свете. Теперь нет сомнений в реальности его присутствия. Стив целует Тони чуть выше виска, прижимается к нему щекой, наслаждаясь сонным теплом.

Тони вздрагивает и открывает глаза — невероятно синие в рассеянном утреннем свете.

— Стив, — выдыхает он.

— Я не хотел тебя будить, — говорит Стив извиняющимся тоном. Тони только улыбается.

Он прижимается ближе и целует Стива в подбородок.

— Едва ли можно назвать испытанием факт того, что проснулся рядом с тобой, — говорит он, оглаживая рукой бок Стива и возвращая ладонь на его бедро.

Стив не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз он просыпался не один — точнее, может, но пытался несколько лет об этом не думать. Но теперь можно, и он вспоминает, как Тони разбудил его поцелуем в тот день, когда снова отправился к звездам. Ничего больше из того дня, но только грустную улыбку Тони и то, как он прижался лбом ко лбу Стива перед тем, как выскользнуть из постели.

Он вернулся.  
Наконец-то он вернулся.

Стив наклоняется и ловит губы Тони для поцелуя.  
Тони одобрительно хмыкает, слегка сжимает его бедро, а ногой оглаживает голень. Стив чуть-чуть отстраняется и покрывает невесомыми поцелуями лоб Тони, его щеки, нос, а Тони немного подается вперед, чтобы снова поймать его губы. Он кладет раскрытую ладонь на лопатку Стива, ласково придерживает его.  
Бородка Тони щекочет его, и Стив смеется, не отрываясь от его губ, прижимает Тони еще ближе.

— Добро пожаловать домой, Шлемоголовый, — шепчет он.

Тони улыбается — так широко, что, кажется, никак не может поцеловать в ответ.

— Я счастлив быть дома, — шепчет он, и Стив закрывает глаза, изо всех сил вцепляется в него. Ему не столько хочется секса, сколько нужно осознать, почувствовать присутствие Тони; и самого Тони, кажется, вполне это устраивает, он ласково поглаживает плечи и спину Стива.

Над их головами что-то тяжело ударяется об пол, где-то слышится звук льющейся воды, и Стив чувствует, как встрепенулся Тони. Не то чтобы можно было его осудить — он и сам почти забыл о соседях.

— Итак, — говорит Тони спустя мгновение, снова потихоньку расслабляясь. – Кэрол и Джен теперь в команде?

— Кэрол руководит командой, — Стив все еще крепко его держит. Он чувствует, как Тони сдвигает брови.

— Что случилось? Она, конечно, великолепна, я это знаю, но…

«Но почему не ты?» Он этого не говорит, но Стив отчетливо слышит вопрос.

Он не хочет этого признавать, но по-прежнему случаются дни, когда ему едва удается вытащить себя из постели. И на поле боя бывают мгновения, когда он видит блеск красного и золотого в костюме Кэрол, или кто-нибудь шутит по коммуникатору, и ему чудится, что Тони сейчас появится.

Он не может сказать: «Без тебя все было не так». Это звучит глупо и очевидно даже для него самого, да и раньше он руководил командой, в состав которой не входил Тони. Так что он переворачивается на спину и пялится в потолок, пытается придумать что-нибудь сравнительно нейтральное для ответа.

— Она лучше всех подошла для этой работы, — говорит он, наконец, потому что это правда.

Тони создал систему под названием «Мстители» годы назад – и он думал, что делает это для Стива, что именно Стив является ее центральным элементом, но он ошибался. Ничего не работало без Тони.

— Ты не умеешь подчиняться приказам, — замечает Тони с сарказмом.

— Она меня еще не выгнала, — парирует Стив.

В дверь трижды отрывисто стучат, и Стив вздыхает. Рождественское утро — не то время, когда смена привычного режима остается без внимания 

— Уже половина одиннадцатого, — кричит Кэрол. – Завтрак закончен! Через десять минут мы начинаем вечеринку под кодовым названием «Тони-все-же-жив», вне зависимости от того, спуститесь вы или нет!

Тони с сомнением приподнимает бровь.

— Возможно, она так и сделает, — дразнится он.

— Я что, не заслужил немного отдыха? – кричит он громко. Выскальзывает из объятий Стива, и Стив принуждает себя отпустить. Он садится под простынями и смотрит, как Тони натягивает джинсы поверх белья. Солнечные лучи играют на его коже.

— После того, как…

Тони открывает дверь на середине фразы Кэрол, и она замолкает, пристально на него глядя.

— Это правда ты, — говорит она секунду спустя.

Стив видит на ее лице ту же неуверенную надежду, от которой еще сам не до конца избавился. 

— А что, ты собиралась устроить праздник ради кого-то, кто, может быть, еще и не является мной? – спрашивает Тони. Он широко раскидывает руки, потом указывает на себя. – Я настоящий, честное слово. Детектор скруллов не врет. Возможно, несколько новых шрамов появилось, но все равно это _я_.

Кэрол делает шаг, который их разделяет, и крепко его обнимает.

— Ты больше никогда никуда не полетишь, — говорит она, и Стив согласно кивает, пусть даже Тони его и не видит.

— Конечно, Капитан, — говорит Тони, похлопывая ее по спине. – Как ты скажешь.

— Я серьезно, мистер, — Кэрол чуть отодвигается и обвиняюще тыкает в него пальцем. — Мне пришлось вылавливать куски твоей брони из открытого космоса после того взрыва, а потом пришлось сказать _Стиву_ , что ты не… 

Она замолкает, ее взгляд становится немного стеклянным.  
Тони снова к ней тянется, но она просто берет его за руку, крепко сжимает его ладонь.

— Извини, — она делает глубокий вдох.

— Это _мне_ надо извиняться, — настаивает Тони.

Кэрол качает головой.

— Ты вернулся.

Стив знает, что Тони хочет сказать, но конечно, Кэрол тоже его знает, и говорит первой.

— Ты вернулся, — повторяет она. А теперь иди-ка, покажись остальным.

Тони оглядывается на Стива, и Кэрол фыркает.

— Через десять минут, — она одаривает его притворно строгим взглядом, потом переводит глаза на Стива. — Вы оба. Желательно полностью одетые. В гостиной. Десять минут.

— А что, если я хочу завтрак? — спрашивает Тони, но Стив слышит улыбку в его голосе.

— Джарвис сделает еще кофе, — обещает ему Кэрол. 

Она снова порывисто обнимает его, потом отодвигает на расстояние вытянутой руки, просто смотрит секунду.

— Хорошо, что ты вернулся, — говорит она. Выходит обратно в коридор и закрывает дверь.

Тони разворачивается взглянуть на Стива и улыбается. 

— Тебе идет, когда ты _не_ полностью одет, — говорит он, приближаясь к кровати.

— Слушайся командира, Мститель, — говорит ему Стив.

— Десять минут — это _ничто_ , — надувается Тони.

— Совершенно уверен, что в этом и дело, — дразнит его Стив, откидывая простыни и опуская ноги на пол. Тони встает между его коленями и кладет руки ему на бедра.

— Ты задолжал мне секс под эгидой «ура-ты-не-погиб», Роджерс, — но он улыбается и уже тянется, чтобы поднять Стива на ноги.

— Я это запомню, — говорит Стив, вставая. Он притягивает Тони ближе и нежно целует, это больше благодарность и любовь, чем страсть, однако когда Тони скользит руками по его ребрам, он дрожит.

— Десять минут, — напоминает Стив, когда Тони пытается углубить поцелуй.

— И ведь можно ж подумать, что когда вернешься после ненастоящей гибели, люди будут к тебе милее, — говорит Тони.

— Нет, — Стив качает головой и ухмыляется. – Только канцелярщины будет много.

— Жестоко это, Стив, — Тони тыкает пальцем Стива в ребра. – В твоих же интересах мне это потом как-нибудь компенсировать.

Стив ловит его руку и подносит к губам.

— Обещаю, — говорит он, удерживая взгляд Тони. Он целует костяшки пальцев и делает несколько шагов, ведя Тони в ванную.

— Пошли. Надо помыться, пока еще кто-нибудь не явился сюда долбиться в дверь.

— О, душ вдвоем, мне нравится эта мысль, — растягивая слова, заявляет Тони.

По телу Стива пробегает жар, но все равно он качает головой.

— Тони, время.

— Зануда, — бормочет Тони ему в спину.

— Это ты хотел _спать_ прошлой ночью, — напоминает Стив, включая душ. Сейчас им достаточно будет просто ополоснуться.

— И жалею об этом все больше, — саркастически изрекает Тони. Когда Стив оборачивается, то обнаруживает, что он уже снял джинсы и белье и тянется, заложив руки за голову. Заметив, что Стив смотрит, он придвигается ближе и запускает пальцы за резинку его брифов, немного их стягивая. Стив начинает _снова_ напоминать ему, что им правда надо торопиться, а Тони просто льнет к нему и скользит языком ему в губы, горячо прижимая большой палец ко внутренней части бедра.

Стив даже не отдает себе отчет в том, что закрыл глаза, пока Тони не отодвигается, и он открывает их снова, слегка спотыкаясь при входе в душ.

— Тебе нужно раздеться, — говорит Тони, и его ухмылка определенно порочна. – Мы торопимся, помнишь?

Когда Тони стоит тут рядом и вода стекает по его телу, сложно координировать движения. А потом он еще выливает себе в ладонь гель для душа и начинает растирать по груди и животу.  
Стив вступает под воду и перехватывает его руку.

— Время, солдат, — говорит Тони. – Но не думай, будто я жалуюсь на то, что теперь твое белье стало прозрачным. – добавляет он, улыбаясь и просовывая кончит языка между зубами, и только теперь Стив осознает, что не закончил раздеваться.

«Чертов Тони Старк», — думает он, наклоняясь для поцелуя.  
Тони кладет палец ему на губы и качает головой. 

— Кто-то говорил мне слушаться командира.

Конечно, он прав. Но Стив совершенно уверен, что мог бы накрыть ладонью член Тони прямо сейчас, и эта ухмылка пропала бы с его лица.  
И все же. Не только Тони может играть в эту игру.

Стив скользит рукой по животу Тони, видит, как у Тони распахиваются глаза, потом взгляд смягчается, он льнет к прикосновению, роняя руки. Потом он слегка подталкивает Тони в сторону от струй душа и начинает его намыливать – плечи, руки (он надавливает большими пальцами на ладони). Когда он останавливается, чтобы взять еще геля, Тони уже наполовину возбужден. Его рот распахнут, и он нетвердо стоит на ногах.

— Стив, — шепчет он. Сейчас будет так легко затребовать тот поцелуй, превратить это в нечто, что точно заставит их опоздать на вечеринку Кэрол. Возможно, они вообще все пропустят.

Вместо этого Стив разворачивает его, прижимает к стене, намыливает шею и спину настолько оперативно, насколько может. Он проводит руками подмышками, по бокам, бедрам и заднице, пытаясь игнорировать тот факт, как выгнутая спина Тони побуждает его переосмыслить собственные приоритеты. Он приседает и втирает пену в бедра Тони, растирает по ногам.  
Потом встает и утягивает Тони под душ, держит его у груди и наклоняется, чтобы прошептать на ухо.

— Пять минут, Мститель.

Делает шаг назад.

Тони смотрит на него потемневшими глазами, и на мгновение Стиву хочется снова прижать его к себе, но он напоминает себе: «нет, у тебя другие планы».  
Выражение лица Тони неуловимо меняется, и опасно приближается к варианту «я что-то задумал».

— Спасибо, дорогой, — он лучезарно улыбается и оставляет Стива под струями. 

Стив наконец-то стягивает белье, несколькими экономичными движениями моет себя, а потом на минуту включает ледяную воду. Он говорит себе, что это не хитрость.  
Когда Стив выходит из душа и вытирается, Тони уже убежал. Он возвращается в спальню и замирает.  
Комната залита солнечным светом. Тони, уже успевший влезть в красные брифы, как раз надевает рубашку — тоже из шкафа Стива. Он бросает взгляд из-под ресниц.

— Одевайся давай, мы опаздываем.

Стив не знает, чего он ожидал. Умом он понимает: у Тони тут всего один комплект одежды, и совершенно разумно, что он захочет надеть что-то свежее. Не то чтобы ситуация была особенно новой. Они обменивались одеждой и раньше.

Он просто не был совсем готов к этому: ярким солнечным бликам на бедрах Тони, строгому краю воротника рубашки у его шеи.  
Тони смотрит на него, сложно ожидает, что Стив как-то разовьет игру, или, может быть, сдастся и стянет уже эти брифы ему до колен. Но Стив еще немного ошеломлен тем, что видит Тони в своей комнате, в своей _одежде_ , обыденно и комфортно, как будто только тут и есть его место.

Даже в ярком солнечном свете руки, застегивающие пуговицы на рубашке, освещены сиянием репульсора. Выражение лица Тони постепенно меняется — и вот он уже просто стоит и неуверенно моргает.

— Стив?

Стив встряхивается. 

— Наслаждаюсь видом, — отвечает он.

— Лучше бы так и было, — говорит Тони, но по глазам видно, что он не одурачен.

Стив пересекает комнату, подходит к шкафу и вытягивает с полки пару брифов для себя, выкладывает на постель носки, рубашку и брюки.

— Просто… Хорошо видеть тебя здесь, — говорит он, надевая белье. Он чувствует, что улыбается, из глубины живота поднимается теплая волна, словно он может просто расслабиться, поверить, что _Тони жив. Тони дома_. И не беспокоиться, что это просто сон, и он скоро проснется. Стив застегивает брюки и тянется за остальной одеждой.  
Он натягивает через голову футболку, и Тони фыркает, подходит к нему и кладет ладонь на белую звезду на груди. 

— Никогда не меняется, — говорит он со смехом.

Стив качает головой. Он притягивает Тони для быстрого нежного поцелуя, во время которого чуть щиплет его за губу. 

— Не тебе говорить, — отвечает он, похлопывая по карману на груди рубашки, которую надел Тони, — на нем тоже вышита маленькая звезда.

— Твой гардероб в принципе звездно-полосатый, — дразнится Тони. Он залезает в шкаф и выбирает черные брюки, которые садятся низко на бедрах: они, возможно, и одного роста, но Тони гораздо более худой. – Мне вообще повезло, что я нашел одежду, по которой это не настолько заметно.

Стив закатывает глаза и подталкивает Тони к двери.

— Все не _настолько_ плохо, — настаивает он, видя широкую ухмылку Тони.

— Ты, может быть, просто привык, — предполагает Тони, выходя со Стивом в коридор. – Ты не дальтоник, нет? Это бы многое объяснило.

— Или, может быть, дело в сыворотке? – продолжает Тони. – Она не дает тебе носить одноцветную одежду без рисунков. Я помню твой тайный рабочий костюм, Стив.

— Я и твою одежду временами носил, — напоминает Стив.

— Ну, это да, — Тони поворачивается к нему с лучезарной широкой улыбкой. – Я особенный.

— Не думаю, что кто-нибудь будет с этим спорить, — отвечает Стив, беря его за руку. Тони смотрит на него, словно не уверен, серьезно ли он говорит.

— Некоторые инопланетные расы предлагали мне стать королем-инженером своей планеты, между прочим, — говорит он, пока они спускаются по лестнице. — _А еще_ целая цивилизация другой Вселенной хотела поклоняться мне как божеству.

— Удивительно, что ты вообще вернулся, — говорит ему Стив. Он хочет, чтобы это было только поддразниванием, но ближе к концу фразы его голос срывается, и он внезапно начинает сомневаться, что _хочет_ идти туда, к друзьям. Было бы намного проще остаться в комнате, вцепиться в Тони и никогда не отпускать.

Тони разворачивается.

— Я _всегда_ буду возвращаться к тебе, — обещает он с нажимом, стискивая пальцы Стива. — _Всегда_.

Стив уже слышит приглушенный гул разговоров, тихую музыку на фоне, но Тони сейчас намного важнее.

— Тони…

— Никогда в этом не сомневайся, — просит Тони.

Два года Стива думал, что Тони погиб… но все равно он без колебаний кивает. Это Тони. Он сдержит слово.  
Это самая надежная гарантия, какая вообще когда-либо у Стива будет.

Тони кивает в ответ, крепко сжав губы.

— Пойдем, — зовет он. — Я слышу вечеринку, и говорят, я там виновник торжества.

Стив идет за ним в гостиную. Она украшена красными и золотыми лентами. Тони восторженно улыбается.

— И ты еще что-то говоришь про мою одежду, — говорит Стив.

— В красном и золотом ничего плохого нет, — отвечает Тони. Они замирают на мгновение в дверях. Стив думает, что в комнате больше людей, чем входит в команду, но он не удивлен. Не каждый день кто-нибудь возвращается из мертвых, даже в среде супергероев.

Искушение оставить Тони только для себя по-прежнему очень велико, но не успевает он и обдумать этот вариант, их замечает Джен, кидается к Тони, он подхватывает ее и кружит.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — говорит она, целуя его в щеку.

— Я рад _быть_ дома, — отвечает Тони.

Теперь они привлекают больше внимания, люди, смеявшиеся и разговаривающие маленькими группами, теперь оборачиваются к ним. Стив видит Пеппер, энергично пробирающуюся через толпу одетых в обычную одежду и костюмы супергероев гостей, по Роуди заметно, что он так же серьезно настроен.

— Самые сердечные приветствия тебе, Энтони! – торжественно произносит Тор, и со всех сторон слышится одобрительный и согласный гул. Роуди добирается до края толпы, обступившей небольшое пространство у двери, и с готовностью шагает вперед.

Джен вскидывает руку.

— Погодите-погодите, — она отходит. — Мы забыли про омелу.

Тони кажется сбитым с толку, но Стив видел, как Джен начинала украшать дом — он совершенно уверен, что над входом есть омела. Он помнит, как старался сюда не заходить, когда Джен понатыкала омелы везде, но теперь, когда Тони рядом, это же просто _прекрасно_ , что украшения тут есть.

Он обнимает Тони и ловит его губы для поцелуя, и вот _это_ Тони с толку не сбивает. Он льнет к нему, и его совершенно не волнует, что все на них смотрят. Его губы горячие, а одной ладонью он придерживает Стива за шею.

А потом кто-то — Стив почти уверен, что это Клинт — подстрекает их громким свистом, Тони ухмыляется Стиву в губы, чуть двигает бедрами, и… ну поцелуй становится чуть более непристойным, чем Джен, вероятно, предполагала. Но они дали ему _десять минут_ , чтобы собраться и выглядеть прилично; должны и сами понимать, что этого явно недостаточно. Стив уверен, что целуются они дольше, чем было бы социально приемлемо, и когда Тони отпускает его, он слышит, как кто-то бормочет что-то про то, что не скучал по публичным проявлениям чувств.

Возможно, это Логан, но Стив не может заставить себя обращать на это внимание.

Он пытается выровнять дыхание, а Тони улыбается ему и выглядит довольным собой. И они стоят под омелой, это так похоже на их первый поцелуй.

— Так, ладно, любовничек, — говорит Роуди, подходя ближе. — Не только Стив по тебе скучал, между прочим.

— Ай, ты тоже хочешь поцелуй? — Тони сжимает руку Стива еще раз и отходит, чтобы обнять Роуди, а потом и присоединившуюся Пеппер, и затем его подхватывает толпа — объятия, рукопожатия, смех и настойчивые просьбы рассказать о своих приключениях.

Кэрол слегка толкает его локтем, и Стив оглядывается, принимает предложенный стакан сидра.

— Ты улыбаешься, — говорит она, устраиваясь рядом.

— И ты тоже, — отвечает он.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я, — она чуть пихает его бедром.

— Да, — признает он. Тони, который теперь в другом конце комнаты, ловит его взгляд между объятиями с Питером и Джесс. Он улыбается, в его глазах пляшут веселые огоньки. Стив чувствует, как сердце сжимается.

— Он дома, — говорит Стив, и словно бы это заявление что-то освобождает в его груди. Словно он пытался идти по канату в темноте, а теперь кто-то включил свет, и он видит другой его конец.

Он наблюдает, как Тони притягивает Джарвиса в крепкое объятие, и усиленно моргает от того, как щиплет глаза.

— Кажется, мы вернули вас обоих, — говорит подошедший Сэм. – Должен сказать, я начал скучать по тебе.

Стив не отвечает. Он не знает, что тут можно сказать. Сэм прав, Стив отдает себе отчет, что он… отсутствовал, но… Тони вернулся, и Стив не хочет думать о том времени, когда его не было.

— Спасибо, что не бросил меня, — произносит он, наконец.

— Для этого и нужны друзья, – отвечает Сэм. 

Большая толпа вокруг Тони начинается снова разбиваться на маленькие группы. Джарвис приносит еще еды, а Наташа и Джесс устраивают какую-то карточную игру в конференц-зале, и Стив уверен, что он не хочет о ней ничего знать. В любом случае, поддерживать видимость порядка теперь должна Кэрол. Он берет небольшие закуски со стола, говорит с Сэмом и наблюдает, как Тони двигается по комнате, обнимает людей, жмет им руки.

Наконец-то он возвращается к Стиву.

Он еще смеется, но засунул правую руку в карман брюк, и между глазами появилась маленькая морщинка, а когда Хэнк МакКой ловит его для очередного объятия и хлопает по спине, Стив видит, что искреннее наслаждение начинает немного спадать.

Он извиняется перед Сэмом и маячит рядом, пока Хэнк не опускает Тони обратно на пол. После этого предлагает сидр и старается не очень откровенно улыбаться, когда Тони обнимает его за талию.  
Тони целует его в уголок губ. 

— Как думаешь, сколько еще нам надо тут быть? — спрашивает он тихо.

Стив сглатывает. 

— Это твоя вечеринка, — он старается сделать вид, что совсем-совсем не думает опять о том, чтобы захватить Тони только для себя.

— И мне здесь очень уютно, все очень приветливы, — говорит Тони с ухмылкой. — Но…

— Я знаю, — заверяет Стив. Мстители могут слегка ошеломлять даже тогда, когда не собраны все вместе на ограниченном пространстве; а быть в самом центре их внимания – вообще особенный случай. Он обнимает Тони за плечи, ободряюще сжимает его руку. Большинство людей вернулось к прерванным беседам, а Клинт, кажется, устроил какое-то соревнование в видеоигре, но Тони еще не поговорил с достаточно большим количеством человек, и уходить явно рано.

И все же Тони кажется слегка утомленным, а Стиву хочется наконец-то получить возможность поцеловать каждый дюйм его кожи. То, что он наблюдал, как Тони прикасается ко всем подряд, только обострило его личные желания. 

— Двадцать минут? — предлагает он, и гордится тем, как ровно звучит его голос. — Мы же не хотим показаться грубыми, и все такое.

Тони улыбается, будто точно знает, о чем Стив думает. Он отпивает сидра и оглядывает комнату. Стив не сводит глаз с его лица. Тони несколько раз приподнимает брови – Стив полагает, что, возможно, из-за гримас Питера или Юных Мстителей – но по большей части просто улыбается, той мягкой домашней улыбкой, которую не многим людям доводится увидеть.

— Ты что-нибудь ел? — спрашивает Стив, и Тони кивает.

— Но не откажусь еще, — признает он.

Стив утягивает их к шведскому столу и скармливает Тони кексик. Строго говоря, он не намеревается превратить это во что-то сверх принятия пищи, но Тони пользуется возможностью и облизывает его пальцы.

— Вы все еще на людях, — напоминает Джен сзади, но она смеется.

— Извини, — говорит Стив, инстинктивно отдергивая руку. Тони слизывает крошки с губ так соблазнительно, насколько это, кажется, возможно, и впечатление лишь чуть-чуть смазывается его ухмылкой. Стив заставляет себя смотреть на Джен.

Джен упирает руки в бедра с нарочито строгим выражением.

— Да, как ты конкретно смеешь вообще, — соглашается она. — Вот Тони точно ни в чем не виноват.

— О, а я и не чувствую себя виноватым, — отзывается Тони.

Джен хихикает.

— Позор тебе, но я все равно тебя прощаю. А еще, — она осматривает его с ног до головы. — Тебя ждет моя новая коллекция костюмов.

— Тебе не нравится моя одежда? – спрашивает Тони, приподнимая брови. — Я обижен, Джен. Глубоко ранен этим заявлением.

Стив представляет Тони в идеально сидящем костюме и кашляет, стараясь скрыть звук, грозящий вырваться из его горла. Джен одаривает его понимающим взглядом.

— Я просто думаю, что тебе не помешает что-нибудь, что будет не из гардероба Стива, — говорит она. — Но это подождет. Я пришла сказать, что если ты хочешь утащить Стива в менее людное место до того, как он погибнет от ревности, я вас прикрою.

— Я не… — начинает протестовать Стив, но почему-то ему кажется, что Тони и Джен его игнорируют.

— А нам надо от чего-то бежать? – спрашивает Тони, заговорщицки понизив голос.

— Рид уже полчаса порывается засыпать тебя вопросами по поводу мультивселенной, или типа того, — шепчет Джен в ответ. — Сью отвлекает его, но это ненадолго.

Стив оглядывается и видит, как Сью обнимает Рида. Он выглядит рассеянным, как иногда Тони, когда его занимает какая-то техническая проблема, и Стив понимает, о чем Джен говорит. В любую минуту от этих светских бесед Рид потеряет терпение и начнет искать более высокотехнологическое развлечение.

— Ну, я совсем не хочу, чтобы Стив заскучал, так ведь? – спрашивает Тони с ухмылкой.

Джен кивает.

— Конечно, нет. Увидимся позже.

— Не длинные вышли двадцать минут, — замечает Тони, когда они выдвигаются к выходу.

Стиву, если честно, все равно. Он останавливается в дверях и льнет к Тони, чтобы снова поцеловать его под омелой.

Тони просовывает палец в петлю под ремень на его брюках и смеется, не отрываясь от его губ.

— Знаешь, тебе не нужна омела, чтобы целовать меня, — говорит он.

— Это традиция, — отвечает Стив. Он имеет в виду не только рождественские обычаи, и уверен, что Тони понимает.

— Традиция. Да, — говорит Тони и прижимается для еще одного поцелуя.

**Author's Note:**

> В комиксах Тони действительно путешествовал в космосе.  
> Из свеженького - в личном шестом томе, в третьем томе "Стражей Галактики" (первые 7 выпусков он провел вместе с командой Стражей) и в мини-серии Fatal Frontier. Везде в своей непередаваемой манере попадал в ситуации, в которых мог погибнуть. В FF, например, напугал до потери пульса и слез Роуди, в "Стражах" добавил Питеру несколько седых волос. Снова ломануться к звездам и ввязаться во что-нибудь - очень в стиле нашего героя, так что ситуация, описанная в истории, более чем натуралистична.  
> Что касается хронологии, сюжет оставляет достаточно большое пространство для интерпретаций. Учитывая вскользь упомянутую историю с разрывами, это явно после событий новых "Новых Мстителей". Видимо, даже после событий личного седьмого тома Железного Человека. Учитывая тот факт, что Тони и Стив явно помирились и какое-то время успели провести вместе как пара до путешествия, авторы сдвинули вояж к звездам еще дальше в будущее. Так что, скорее всего, это не отсылка к реально случившимся в каноне эпизодам, а всего лишь достоверная реконструкция того, что учудит Тони, оказавшись без присмотра.
> 
> "Скруллий детектор" - прибор для выявления скруллов, принявших вид человека.  
> Скруллы - инопланетная раса, вторгшиеся на Землю вскоре после событий Гражданской Войны. Их особенность заключается в том, что они могут принять не только вид любого человека, но и завладеть его воспоминаниями, навыками, и так далее - то есть, стать полностью неотличными от оригинала.
> 
> Перекрывающий код Тони на самом деле представляет из себя комбинацию 34-44-54-64 и действительно был выдан Стиву. Упоминается в комиксах несколько раз, из чего понятно, что долгие годы код не менялся и всегда оставался "настроенным" на Стива. 
> 
> Человек-Молекула - реальный злодей Мстителей в комиксах, и именно он раскрыл сокомандникам личности ЖЧ и Тора (Тор в комиксах какое-то время тоже имеет вторую личность, на Земле он живет под именем Дона Блейка, хромого врача, который, кстати, тоже знаком с Мстителями).  
> "Сцена разоблачения" знаменита помимо всего прочего красными стрингами, оказавшимися на Тони под броней. Красные брифы, позаимствованные у Стива, могут быть отсылкой к этому событию. А могут и не быть. :)
> 
> Крылоголовый, Шлемоголовый (Winghead, Shellhead) - прозвища, которыми Стив и Тони называют друг друга с олдскула. :)
> 
> Репульсор - в то время как муви-Тони избавляется от реактора в груди, комиксный герой как раз обзаводится подобной штукой.  
> Репульсор, визуально очень похожий на арк-реактор, был вживлен ему в грудь после того, как Тони стер свое сознание и его тело забыло как дышать и сокращать сердце. Он сделал это, чтобы спасти от Нормана Осборна базу данных на супергероев, хранящуюся в его памяти (то есть, попросту стереть ее). Репульсор "отвечает" за автоматические функции тела Тони и в самом прямом смысле слова сохраняет ему жизнь. Более подробно об этой истории можно почитать в пятом томе ЖЧ. А о том, почему в голове Тони неизменной хранится целая база и ее можно как-то оттуда "стереть" - в личном четвертом томе и линейке про Гражданскую войну.
> 
> Стив в комиксах и правда носит много одежды с принтами в виде звезд. Футболка с белой звездой на груди - канон. Помимо этого у него есть еще, например, футболка с говорящей надписью Army, но это уже другая история.  
> "Тайный рабочий костюм", который упоминает Тони, возможно, является намеком на форму Номада. Погуглите, много нового о Стиве узнаете. :)
> 
> Кэрол - Кэрол Денверс, мисс Марвел: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%CC%E8%F1%F1_%CC%E0%F0%E2%E5%EB  
> Давняя подруга Тони, не раз и не два они приключались вместе и вообще очень нежно друг к другу относятся.  
> Что примечательно, в тексте упоминается, что Кэрол пьет напиток, точное название которого переводится как "алкогольный гоголь-моголь", что несколько противоречит комиксному канону: Кэрол - бывшая алкоголичка и спиртного не употребляет. Впрочем, возможно, Джарвис сделал безалкогольный вариант, такие тоже существуют.  
> Неоднократно упоминаемый в тексте сидр, вероятно, тоже безалкогольный, потому что Тони - бывший алкоголик, а Стиву нет смысла быть спиртное, оно его не берет.
> 
> Джен - Джанет ван Дайн, Оса, жена Хэнка Пима и одна из старейших членов команды: ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Оса_(Marvel_Comics). Собственно, она не только стояла у истоков Мстителей, но и придумала само название.
> 
> Джесс - вероятно, Джессика Дрю, Женщина-Паук: marvel.wikia.com/Jessica_Drew_(Earth-616).  
> Или (что более вероятно) Джессика Джонс: en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jessica_Jones
> 
> Хэнк МакКой - Генри Филлип Хэнк Маккой, Зверь: ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Зверь_(Marvel_Comics)


End file.
